


【K漏】猫（TBC）

by Novembersleepwalk



Category: B站RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novembersleepwalk/pseuds/Novembersleepwalk
Summary: K漏ABO，中短篇，私设架空AU，本质瓜仙K漏四人line。抹布剧情有，不适者自己叉自己ok嘛。





	【K漏】猫（TBC）

**Author's Note:**

> K漏ABO，中短篇，私设架空AU，本质瓜仙K漏四人line。  
> 抹布剧情有，不适者自己叉自己ok嘛。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “他听说隔壁班的学生把猫踩死了。”

01 文具店  
教学区背后那家文具店有只猫，是“踏雪寻梅”。这是KB刚刚听说的。  
他听说隔壁班的学生把那只猫踩死了。  
他从来没去过那家文具店，因为教学区门口旁边就有一溜儿，文具店文印店精品店，灯光亮堂，东西琳琅满目的，谁还乐意绕远去后面买。  
另外，因为那家店的店主是“从外面来的”，所以大家不大愿意接近，也觉得那个人不太好接触。  
但是因为那只猫，他想去看看。  
店门口挂着的牌子写着营业到下午六点。店里似乎完全靠日光照亮，坐在柜台后面看计算机的那个年轻人的面容在背光中模糊而柔和，他戴着一副白色的耳机。KB从别人口中听过描述，知道这个人就是店主了。年轻人看见他进来，抿了抿唇，挪了一下身体，显出少许的不自在，没主动搭理，却也不够冷淡。  
一点都不像个刚死了猫的人。  
但是这店里确实有点过分的空荡，好像原本有什么在这里的东西突然被抽走了，还来不及掩饰。然后KB看到了计算机显示屏后面挂着一根显眼的白毛。  
“要什么？”店主开嗓了，有点软糯的鼻音。  
KB才反应过来自己呆愣得太久，而且一直盯着人家计算机看，很不礼貌，连忙说道：“我……红笔有吗？”  
“你旁边啊。”  
KB扭头，发现身旁果然有个货架，正对着店门口，上面一排红很是显眼。  
……他还真没办法解释自己为什么没有看到它。  
“不好意思，请问有盒装的吗？”他灵机一动，抢救一句。  
店主看他的眼神更怪异了：“没有。最近没进过。”  
“哦。”KB便不再说了。这家店生意不好是显而易见的，他没必要纠结别人的痛处。他从货架上抽了一支笔，放到柜台上结账。  
店主居然认认真真地打了发票。KB趁这个空隙问道：“哎我怎么闻到这里有股味儿？”  
店主漫不经心地扫了他一眼：“什么味？……我养了只猫……之前养的，前几天刚走。”  
KB顿时被歉疚之心淹没了。他简直是哪壶不开提哪壶。“啊说起来……其实我是想过来道歉的……”他看见电脑后面的那双眼睛忽地一下抬起来，蓝莹莹的，他莫名觉得那只素未谋面的猫可能应该也会有这么一双眼，“我们学生……”他有点说不下去，因为他看见了店主深呼吸时起伏的胸口。  
“又不是你弄的。”店主说。  
“毕竟我是监护人……的同事。”KB底气不是很足。  
店主不说话。这人好像不太健谈，皮肤又白，安静下来一动不动像尊精雕细琢的石膏像。但KB作为老师对这类人很熟悉，他知道那硬壳下面还是有血有肉的。KB收起发票，偷偷瞥他。  
“你……”  
“你是……”  
两人尴尬地撇开目光。年轻店主垂下眼，KB忙赶上一句：“您先说。”  
“你是Alpha？”他也没扭捏，直接问了。  
“……”KB盯着他，看着他飞快低下头，就笑，“是。这么大个抑制贴你没看到？”  
“也可以是Omega啊。”店主小声咕哝。  
KB一时间无语凝噎。他有一米八几的个儿，还是第一次被人说“也可以是Omega”。他往下扫了一眼，感觉桌上那从两只肥大衣袖中伸出来的手软乎乎的，忍不住说：“你知道Omega是什么样的吗？”  
学校的初中是四年制，几乎所有孩子的分化都发生在这期间，所以KB见过刚分化的Omega。他当然也见过同处一室的Alpha和Omega——同处一教室的Alpha老师和Omega学生——能当上老师的Alpha都是受过严格训练的，对Omega的控制一般止于临时标记，以此压住班上其他年轻躁动的Alpha，然后等医院的人赶到处理就可以。  
但是KB不喜欢自己来。他在上学的时候就第一次亲眼看到了端庄的女同学那样狼狈的样子，看到那种发红得近乎变态的皮肤，汗味和微妙的腥味扩散在教室里。他们的当堂老师是女性Alpha，塑料讲义夹被拍出了盾击的气势，硬生生把几个Alpha学生震得不敢动弹。KB看着她，心想这么咬下去难道不会烫牙吗？  
这位店主显然没有这些经验。黑发青年定定地望着他，表情里确实有些疑惑，却没有发问的欲望。过了好几秒，他才跟临时重启了一遍似的说：“为什么问这个？”  
KB继续跑火车的心情都被磨没了，他想回到十几秒前堵住自己的嘴。“没什么……就是……你长得比较……比较可爱吧，比很多Omega都好看。”  
……人民教师绝望地把所有脏话在脑子里过了个遍。他回去要在宿舍挂的黄历上添上一笔：9月25日，不宜说话。  
买个笔搞得像逛窑子的老师，他可能是史上第一个。  
特别是另一当事人甚至完全没有接收到电波。  
“你品味有点独特。”另一当事人点点头说。  
在外人面前一贯能言善道的KBShinya感觉自己遭遇了一次滑铁卢。  
他坐到了办公室里才想起来忘了问那个店主的联系方式，以至于答不上同事的问题。  
隔壁班的班主任一脸为难地望着他。这是位可爱的年轻女孩，一个Beta，毕业未久，单身，想认识一下那位脾气古怪的店主。  
“有人说你前天有去那家店。”她越说越小声。  
“可以自己去问嘛。”KB说，心里却觉得有根刺梗着。他被看到去那家店了。平时怎么会有人去那里呢？猫还在的时候倒有些学生会专程去撸猫。也许是和店主相熟的人，碰巧遇见。但是他想象不出那个近乎冷漠的店主和另一个人相谈甚欢会是什么模样。  
他忽然想知道那双蓝眼睛盛起笑意的样子。  
“我学生前几天才……”  
把人家的猫弄死了。好吧，予以理解。KB没敢在女同胞面前毫无顾忌地翻白眼。  
“那个人很怪，不好相处。”KB想了想，说道。  
“不试一下怎么知道？我就是好奇。”  
女孩子撒起娇来不一定可爱，但往往难以抵挡。KB无奈地答应今天放学后去那家店看看。  
“就看看啊，人家不肯告诉我我也没办法。”他得先跟小姑娘说明白。  
于是时隔两天，他又进了教学区后面那家文具店。  
说实话，KB并不觉得那个店主有多疏离。那个人话也是好好说的，甚至带点羞赧。可是口吻客气，语调平缓，无形之中产生一种拒绝感。仿佛他背后有一片无边无际的海洋，来访者只能蹲在沙滩上，捡起被潮水冲上来的贝壳和死珊瑚，却要去揣度海里的光景。  
但那并不能怪罪于潮水的吝啬，只是海太深邃，海也不是自己想那么深的。  
店主还是戴着耳机。这次他好像更加专注于计算机屏幕，以至于没有发现客人的到来。  
“嗨。”KB硬着头皮开口。  
年轻人受惊一般地抖了一下，抬头看到是KB，才放平了紧绷的唇角。他把耳机摘下来，“要什么？”和上一次一模一样的客套开场。  
不速之客脑袋卡壳，眼神乱晃。他看见店主身后玻璃柜上放了只笼子，笼子里有一坨黑不溜秋的毛。他战战兢兢地说：“请问那是……？”  
“兔子。”店主换了个舒服点的姿势，靠在椅背上，腰后还垫了方枕，“学校补偿送的。”  
笼子里的那坨毛动了动，耳朵颤着支起来，露出粉色的内侧，下面两只圆圆的眼睛，在背光下是黯淡的蓝色。KB看看它，又看看店主，心想这两个家伙竟然跨越物种地相似。  
“你要什么？”店主锲而不舍地问。  
“嗯……”KB犹豫了一下，咬咬牙，“请问可以告诉我你的联系方式吗？”  
店主果然露出了疑惑的神情。但令KB不解的是他似乎有些害怕。  
那条件反射般瑟缩僵硬的身体，一瞬间躲避的目光。KB低头看见他的双手离开了键盘，攥在一起，键盘上那几个键，一层沙粒质感的反光，是一层汗。  
“可以。”但是他还是答应了，说了一串数字。KB连忙掏出便签本记下。记的间隙里他瞄到计算机旁边放了个不起眼的座机，于是就问：“你给我的号码是这里的还是你家的？”  
“这里的。”  
KB马上闭嘴。人家把距离摆明了，他再凑上去就是找打。  
“你在听广播吗？”KB怕冷场，又没事找事地问了个问题，心里还在盘算怎么蒙骗对方出来约个饭。计算机功能不多，听个广播信号倒是比收音机好不知道多少倍。  
“没有。”店主应得不假思索，但随即他脸上又出现了那种古怪的神情，“……正打算听。”  
“你喜欢听哪个？”KB顺着问道。  
“都不喜欢。”没想到店主这么答，“音乐频道还可以，但是来来去去就那样，听烦了。”  
“怎么会来来去去就那样？”  
“和弦都差不多，主旋律也有套路，乐器也没变过……”  
“哎，专业的啊？”  
“现在哪有音乐专业。”  
“那就是说以前是有的？”  
“四五百年前吧。”  
KB咋舌。他是个教数学的，从来没涉足过音乐领域，年轻店主说的东西已经超出他的知识范围了。不过，既然这世上确实存在音乐，为什么四五百年间都没有人为它设立专门的学科呢？  
“其实那个关于校外的频道还挺有意思的，我好多学生喜欢听。”KB其实也不太听广播，主要是因为忙。不过办公室里有很多老师会在午休前开公共广播，听些校内播报什么的。  
“你呢？”  
KB刚想说“我不听”，便又见他嘴唇微动，灼灼目光仰视着，注视着。KB一时间不知道年轻人是在看他的眼睛还是他的身后，只觉得一阵毛骨悚然，差点没控制住回过头去确认自己身后是否空无一人。  
“你相信那个世界的存在吗？”  
KB沉思了一会儿。他认真地思考这个问题。他并没有去过学校以外的地方，不过这并不妨碍他根据地理广播的内容想象。“如果外面没有海洋、沙漠那一类的东西的话，很多自然现象我们解释不了。”  
“嗯，也对。”店主扭过头不再看他，似乎失去了继续谈话的兴趣，但是紧接着他又说，“你的号码是多少？”  
KB手忙脚乱地把便签本又掏出来，原来里面还夹了一张折起来的纸条。他把纸条递过去。店主有些惊异地看了他一眼，接过纸条，低声说了句“谢谢”。  
KB在回去的路上脚步都快飘了。他直接回了宿舍，认认真真地对着号码输进座机。但是他的手指在“拨出”上停了很久，最终还是光顾了隔壁的“信息”，把自己名字输上，再三确定号码无误，便发了过去。然后他给自己烧了壶水，从包里抽出教纲开始备明天的课。  
他不敢总去想座机上的回应。直到时针转到九点他才瞄了一眼。明天要讲的题已经熟得不能再熟了，他准备冲个凉，座机上显示了新信息。他点了“查看”，是那个号码没错，信息里简简单单六个字加俩标点：你好，我叫哦漏。  
三分钟前。  
那人这么晚还呆在店里？KB想了想，飞快发了一条信息过去：“周五晚上有空吗？”然后他盯着屏幕，直到新信息跳出来。

第二天KB照常去上课，但是在课上他不常见地烦躁起来。他想快点结束今天的课。他不想在办公室给哦漏发消息，那样容易被人看见，就像他被看见去那家店一样。他很难向别人解释自己为什么要和那个不受待见的小店主通信。回到他的单人宿舍他就可以和哦漏打电话了。他们还没有通过电话，不过哦漏在信息里表示自己只是比较认生，又很口拙，不太擅长和人交流。而KB作为老师，正是能说会道的那一挂，并不觉得这样有什么问题，更何况哦漏和他的店在学校仿佛空气般的处境天然地在KB心里为他加了点同情分。  
午休前，办公室里几位老师在调广播频道。是交流班的外语节目。说实话KB没有哪次搞懂了交流班的节目用的什么语言。交流班是小初高直升的，学的是校外其他国家的语言，还有古代的死语言。他们的广播节目生生被做成炫技节目，毕竟全校除了他们没人听得懂他们在讲什么。数学办公室里的老师喜欢听这个，因为很催眠。KB在办公室里是坚定的午休全勤，他一边给硬邦邦的椅背铺垫子一边想着要不今晚问一下哦漏他会不会说校外语言。那个像隐士一样的人，既然懂音乐，说不定外语也不在话下。他刚要躺下，旁边那位隔壁班的班主任便叫了他一声。他呼地一下坐起来，见姑娘满脸歉意，恐怕没发现他已经要睡了。在KB的示意下她才小声问，他有没有去找那个店主。  
KB闭着眼，仰在椅背上，风扇吹出的气流从额头扫到指尖。他说：“你眼光真好。”  
“什么？”  
他的声音因为嗓子受到挤压而又轻又哑，姑娘没有听清。KB偏过头，提起中气像个老大爷一样笑起来。在同事发出疑问之前他说道：“我约他后天晚上吃顿饭，你来吗？”  
tbc


End file.
